Belial
From Wikipedia, the free encylopedia 'Jake "Belial" Monroe '(born 6 August 1988) is a WWF:FE talent. That made his television debut on Septemeber 28, 2010. The promotional video was shown on both the Raw and Smackdown shows of the WWE:FE. He has yet to have a match but sources report that he will be on the upcoming Monday Night Raw card. Before Wrestling Monroe was born in London, England; youngest of three boys from parents Jimmy and Cheyenne Monroe. He was brought up for two years in London but the family decided it be best if they make the move to the states. They arrived in New York on Jake's third birthday. Finding a place to stay in New York, New York the family soon enrolled the eldest of eight years of age in a local private school and the middle child of six in the same school. Cheyenne decided to be a stay at home mother with Jake and his father continued to be a practicing doctor and soon would get a job in a local hospital as an E.R. physician. However, the fairytale would be short lived as at the age of ten the family would start falling apart. In 1996 his dad would start a losing battle of alcoholism and become abusive toward Cheyenne and the boys. His eldest brother, Jeremy, would fall into the wrong crowd and have a lengthy rap sheet before the age of 18. The middle child, Austin, would move back across the Atlantic to England. Living with his aunt and uncle Austin would go on to Cambridge and graduate with a Master's in Sociology. Devestated by the way her family was falling apart, Cheyenne, tried her hardest to raise Jake like there was nothing wrong. Jake would go on to finish the top of his class in high school and be a tremendous athelete. Being named an All-American his senior year in football and help take his school to a championship in Baseball. His father did not attend his graduation and at the dinner his mother suffered a fatal heart attack. Enraged at the loss of his mother Jake started a small life of crime. Boosting cars, petty thefts and etc. Jake was lucky to never get caught but just as he was boosting a car the owner came out to catch him in the act. The owner was a small representative for an illegal string of Street Fighting. To stay out of jail or prison he decided to take the man up on an offer to fight for him. Career Monroe was peforming well going undefeated the first six months of his fighting start. Jake was soon consumed in the unruly nature of fighting and was on his way to stardom. In late 2008 he enrolled in a UFC training camp, but was quickly eliminated because of his anger issues. He went back to the streets of New York, fighting with more and more fury. His record was an outstanding 35 and 0 until he prepared to go against the worst decision of his life. The money was good, street credit was amazing, and his cockiness was overwhelming. He was going up a Korean fighter that was highly skilled in Taekwando and Hapkido, which he had never come across in the states. The Korean fighter would win the fight and showed no mercy when damaging his trachea and shattering his jaw. The loss was humiliating and deabilitating to his fighting career. His promoter dropped him after the fight and he used all his winnings over the past few months to pay for his medical bills. He spent over 5 months in the Hospital to recover and while doing so he was watching the WWE:FE on television. The doctors had to assign him a breathing apparatus to help him live. Thus the dawn of the mask he wears, which was an improvement to the original design. He signed a contract in the local affiliated WWE:FE wrestling school and quickly rose to stardom in the school. He was scouted late 2009 and after a few more title reigns was signed to a temporary WWE:FE talent contract in mid 2010. Personal life Not much is known at this time about his personal life at this time but it is known that he had several relationships in High School and was about to propose to his High School sweet heart, Jessica Martz. However, fate had other feelings and Jessica left him at the senior prom for another lover that she had been seeing on the side. Matches TBD Title Reigns TBD